dc_and_marvel_g1_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saki Oroku
Saki Oroku (小禄沙紀, Oroku Saki), also known as the "Shredder" (シュレッダー, Shureddā), is the fictional character and antagonist from the Marvel series. He is the deadly and nefarious leader of the notorious Foot Clan, the nemesis of Splinter and the Ninja Turtles, and a neutral ally of an alien warlord General Krang. He was a member of the Ninja Tribunal; he has the most history with his younger brother and the rest of the Tribunal. As the son of Keiji Oroku, an 8th generation Ninjutsu master, he is one of most deadliest and fearsome assassins of all. "What a pleasure it will be to hear the screams when I remake the world in my own image. And tonight, I dine on turtle soup." :—Shredder. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Nolan North (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese), Not Known/Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Shredder is a criminal overlord who wears a mask and a suit covered in blades to intimidate rivals. He's one of the most feared kingpins in Japan. A grandmaster of ninjitsu, he controls an army of loyal underlings. Appearance As Saki Oroku As Shredder * Hair Color: Purple * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Foot Clan ** Yin and Yang ** Dr. Chaplin * Purple Dragons ** Hun * Rocksteady * Bebop * Armaggon * Wingnut Family * Keiji Oroku (Father) * Kazuo Oroku (Younger brother) * Karai Oroku (Adopted daughter) Neutral * General Krang * Baxter Stockman * Slash Rivals Enemies * Splinter Hamato * Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo Hamato ** Raphael Hamato ** Donatello Hamato ** Michelangelo Hamato * April O'Neil * Leatherhead Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level * Cut Baxter Stockman's mechanical leg. * Cut through metal supports like butter. * Twisted Hun's arm. * Kicked Leo so hard he broke a piece of a roof. * Matched Zog, who can break apart a hoverbike and break down a metal door. Speed * Caught an arrow out of the air * Kept pace with the Turtles, who are fast enough to react to magic lightning and outpace explosions. Durability * Took hits from Leatherhead who can break down metal doors. * Walked through fire. * No-sold energy blasts. * Took a hit from the Sword of Tengu. * Survived having a rooftop water tank falling on him. * Survived a building implosion even without any form of armor. Skill * Took down Foot Ninjas without his ninja armor. * Taught Karai everything he knows. * Took down Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Splinter without his armor. * Matched Zog, a Triceraton Warrior. * Fought on par with an older Leonardo who had futuristic gear at the time. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Arrogance: Saki is extremely arrogant, believing himself to be impenetrable even when his Shredder suit has been penetrated. * Electricity: Shredder has been incapacitated by huge amounts of electricity before. Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Claws: Shredder wears claws on his hands that he uses against his enemies. * Sword of Tengu: A sword that is a mixture of science and sorcery according to Master Splinter. The sword is capable of firing powerful electro-sonic shockwaves of energy at its opponents. According to the Shredder, the sword has " laid villages to waste, brought castles to ground, vanquished armies!" The sword has a side effect where anyone who uses it gets shocked. The only two ways to use it is with a protective glove or being a true master of ninjutsu. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Shredder Wikipedia * Shredder TurtlePedia * Shredder Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters